1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable rolling-element retainer, with which, disengagement of rolling elements from the slide block can be prevented during assembly of the slid block.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional rolling element retainer used on a slide block as shown in FIG. 1 generally comprises an upper part 13, a pair of mid parts 14 and a pair of lower parts 15 that are disposed in a slide groove 12 of a slide block 11 and cooperate to prevent disengagement of the rolling elements from the slide block 11. However, this type slide block still has some disadvantages that need to be improved:
First, disposing the five parts of the retainer precisely in the rolling groove 12 of the slide block 11 is time consuming and requires high level of skill.
Second, the respective parts 13, 14 and 15 of the retainer have different shapes and only can be made by different modules, thus increasing the cost.
Third, once the retainer is disposed in the slide groove 12 of the slide block 11, it cannot be removed. Therefore, when the slide block 11 moves relative to the rail, the retainer inside the slide block 11 will interfere the rolling movement of the rolling elements thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.